To Bring Him a Little Bit of Heaven
by Hinoiri Lwin
Summary: He did after all, gave her the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. And even for a while, she did forgot about the bleak future and upcoming tragedy and decided to treasured this special time the two of them had—still have. (the origins of a thousand paper cranes—about how she wished for their happiness, his happiness.)


**t**o** b**r**i**n**g **h**i**m** a **l**i**t**t**l**e **b**i**t** o**f** h**e**a**v**e**n |_ the origins of a thousand paper cranes—about how she wished for their happiness, his happiness_

* * *

><p>warnings: angstycute/adorkable shinaya moments and aggresive!thoughtful!shintaro and alittlebitserious!ayano | I do not own kagerou project

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**.**

she loves her parents. her siblings. her friends.

otousan. okaasan. tsubomi. kousuke. shuuya. takane-senpai. haruka-senpai.

—_and him._ she loves him very much.

kisaragi shintaro-kun. her cold, aloof, introvert classmate of hers.

shintaro-kun, who brought more dark colors—it's beautiful, like deep _amaranthine_ and midnight _atrous_—into her little circle of happiness. but he also the one who painted her world with a more vibrant shades like the glaring _pyrrhous_ and _viridian_ green.

_she loves him._

even until the time when she would sacrifice her life for the better future.

she hoped that one day she would be just like that girl who died while wishing upon a thousand cranes.

then maybe, she too, can be a hero who brought away the tears and bring them their awaited happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**.**

"—they said anyone with the patience to fold a thousand of paper cranes will be granted their most desired wish." she paused, "Isn't that such a wonderful thing, Shintaro-kun?"

The boy who was sitting beside her—the one she called Shintaro—only nodded absentmindedly to her whimsical chatters while scribbling on a messy math equation that sprawled out in front of him. His short ebony hair sweeped by his slightly narrowed eyebrows, hands never stops writing down some complex calculations. His companion only smiled a little before resumed her forgotten story—only with a little more melancholy than her usual perkiness.

"Once, there was a girl," she began, "She was only two years old when she was exposed to radiation from the atomic bomb dropped on Hirosima. As she grew up, she developed a deadly disease. They called it _leukemia_." Ayano—the girl who wore a vibrant red scarf—stopped her narration a bit and brought out a little piece of blank paper from her bag.

The constant movement of his pencil began to slowed down and Shintaro cannot help but feel a little bit curious to this story that his—dare he say—friend trying to tell him about. He'd never heard about this though, but still—he refused to raise his head from his notebook and instead choose to listen quietly albeit not really interested.

"Nee, Shintaro-kun." her sweet voice bought him into the real world, "You know what's _leukemia_, right?" she asked while her fingers trace over the smooth surface of the paper she held. A little bit annoyed, Shintaro finally looked up to meet her eyes, "Of course I know—"

When he met her eyes though, he stopped on his track.

_What was that?_

He frowns a little when he noticed a little sadness hidden behind her chocolate brown irises, but then it was gone—like it was never happened from the first place. Shaking his head a little he buried that thought away—deeming it as only his own imagination.

"_Leukemia_ is cancer of the body's blood-forming tissues, including the bone marrow and the lymphatic system." he narrated, "_Leukemia_ usually starts in the white blood cells. The cells are potent infection fighters—they normally grow and divide in orderly ways, as the body's need them." he paused a little before continuing his recitation, "But—in people with _leukemia_, the bone marrow produces abnormal white blood cells, which don't function properly."

"Overtime, the patients may easily become bruised, bleed excessively, or struck with pinprick bleeds. They tend to develop anemia and easily infected by numerous kind of diseases." Shintaro did hestiated a bit before he opened his mouth, "And because_ leukemia_ prevents the immune system from working normally—"

"—even the most harmless disease can be unreasonably dangerous which eventually leads to death, right?"

He gaped at her flawless perception but then gave her a slight nod, "That's right."

Ayano laughed a little, "You're really smart Shintaro-kun, but then again, I'm not really surprised."

"Just continue your story." he scowled at her while trying to hid his flushed face.

The girl laughed again before she did what she told, "Even ten years later while suffering from such disease, the girl learned the acient tradition about how a thousand paper cranes can granted a wish—so she did what she can while laying on her hospital bed. She began to fold a crane. One little bird become dozens. And then hundreds." she held up a slightly folded paper into Shintaro face, "She thought about her family, her friends and she thought about the world." Ayano started to fold the piece of paper and smiled wistfully, "That time a lot of innocent lives had been sacrificed because of many humans selfish desire. And this little girl had witnessed all of that tragedy."

Silence overcame them, and Ayano stopped her ramblings in favor of a little paper crane that nested between her fingers. A minute later the crane finally finished—a perfect form without any wrinkles marred it's surface. She snatched away his pencil and write something on it before she brought the crane up his face.

"_I will write peace on your wings, and you will fly all over the world."_ she paused, "She wrote that clause on one of her cranes—and continued faithfully to fold these cranes to fulfill the one-thousand piece of cranes legends" she said wistfully.

"And then?" he asked, a little bit curious.

"She died."

"She's… _what_?" he gaped.

Ayano wanted to laugh at his bewilderment but dismissed her idea that surely will annoys him even more.

"She died before she can finished the whole thousand of them, but after her death—her classmate completed the rest for her. In her honor, of course, and put them down on her grave." the chocolate haired girl finally abandoned her chair to sit on the window ledge beside her desk.

"Oh." was his only reply, still shocked from the turns of event. He still cannot belive it that from all the story she knows, she decided to told him this one.

As if she knew what he was thinking about, Ayano giggled a bit, "Your face is really funny, Shintaro-kun."

He blushed red and turned his face away, "Shut it."

She smiled again, and silence fell between them. Only the sounds of swaying trees and chripping birds can be heard from the opened window. It was so peacefull that he felt the drownsiness began to consume him whole while his eyelids dropped little by little. A little nap is not a bad idea, he thought.

"Nee, Shintaro-kun."

Or not.

"What is it?" there goes his nap. He sighed a bit before titled his head away fom the folds of his arms.

The girl beside him looked like she was uncomfortable, but then her shoulder began to drop and she fixed her eyes on the clear blue sky outside their empty classroom.

"It's… Well—If I, by any cirtumances, cannot finished my cranes," she paused a little longer before shifted her gaze on him, "Would you—would you finished the rest for me?" she asked pitifully.

Shintaro looked a bit put off by her question—she did noticed his widening eyes and balled palms after all—and also, she saw something flashed in front of his cobalt eyes before it was gone completely as fast as she could blinks.

"Why… why are you asking me such a thing?" he asked back after seconds of silence, "It's not like you're going to be… like—like that girl from you story, right?" his tone was a little bit rough and the grips of his hand tightens, "You're not going to—you're not going to—!"

"—die?" she smiled.

He gulped down a lump inside his throat, "…Yes. That."

"Well, I do not plan to die this young. I'm not suicidal after all." she laughed, "But no ones know what the future brings, and if by any chance my future is not as bright as I hope, it's necessary to be prepared, right?"

"I.. guess you right. But still!" he barked, "Do not say such a thing as if you're going to d-die like—like it was nothing!"

Ayano only smiled a bittersweet smile before she hopped down from the window ledge and walk over his desk, "I'm just playing a random _what's if_—you don't have to be so agiated by a simple game, ne? _Shin-ta-ro-kun_." she whispered into his ears.

_What. The. Hell._

It was not exaggerating to say that he was beyond shocked. Shintaro still cannot belive the event that had transpired just a while ago. He didn't even realized that his somewhat friend had already made her way through the exit and gradually opened the door before proceeds to walk out from their classroom.

What—

_What the hell was that idiot thinking?!_

Shintaro ran as fast as his legs can brought him and yanked the girl inside with him before he'd forcefully shut the door close. He ingnored her surprised protests and then slammed her roughly into the now closed door. He caged her lithe body with his much bigger ones and trapped her inside with his arms. And when he felt the twitch of her hands he glared into her beautiful caramel irises and dared her to escape.

"Shi-shintaro-kun!" her face flushed red from their close proximity as she struggled to break free, "Wha—what are you—let me go!" agitated from his unexpected strength she began to hit his chest in attempt to pushed him away, her face already burned red, but instead of releasing her—the ebony haired boy snatched her hands away and pinned it up over her messy head of brown strands.

"Shintaro-kun!" she started to panics a little, "Le—let me go! You're too close!"

But he did not do as he told, and rather loosening his grips on her, the sharp eyed boy even more tightened his curled fingers over her smaller ones.

"You brought this to yourself," he hissed through his teeth, "I don't care what the hell you're thinking about, but saying such a thing carelessly will not make anyone happy." he leaned his face closer, "It will make a lot of people sad—your parents, your siblings, your friends. Belive me when I say it will not make anyone happy—"

"Not. Even. Me." he said while emphasized each words through gritted teeth.

"Wha-what.. I'm… I'm not—"

"You're not what?" he frowned, "Stop saying things you did not mean. I hated it when you're like this. Do you really think that your presence is not important? Do you think that I—_that we_ can live like usual when you're not here with us?" he paused, "_Do you?_" he whispered bitterly.

Ayano widened her eyes a bit, "No… No—I don't—I never mean to—" she choked on her own words, "I just… I'm just scared, and… I didn't mean to said…"

"You didn't mean to said… huh?" he murmured quietly. His grips loosening a bit but still held her hands in a frim clutches abover her head. After staring into her eyes for a couple of minutes, he leaned his forhead against her soflty. Between hers and his face, she can feel his ragged breaths that breeze across her flushed face.

Feeling a little bit bold, she bravely stared on him head on while trying not to flinch under his intense gaze, "But—but even though I'm not here anymore," she muttered softly, "You would not missed me as much as everyone did, right?" she laughed bitterly, "I mean, I'm just an annoying classmate who didn't know when to back off. I'm just a stupid classmate who annoyed you so much yet you didn't have the heart to say that directly to my face, right?"

"I'm just a classmate. An annoying one at that. A bubbly, energetic, stupid—" she spats, "…Ayano."

"Stop it." he gritted through his teeth, "I said. Stop. It." she flinced over his heated glare, "Take that back—all of it. How dare you—"

Ayano bit down the descending cries and felt the tears prickled the corner of her eyes, "What? It's the truth, isn't it? I'm not wrong, am I?"

"_Ayano_—"

"—Both of us know that I'm nothing to you but only a nuisance!" she bit out, "That's right, ne? Shintaro-kun."

"That's. _Enough_." there's nothing even more frightening than his harsh glare, and when he closed the painfully small distance between them she forgets about how angry she was, and how hurt she was because his mouth was clamped on hers within a seconds of her state of weakness.

And then she forgets, about the helplessness and insecurity, about the bleak future and darken days—she forgets exactly how desperate she was for his touch, his reassurance, because his lips was clapped tight on hers, claiming itself over her smaller ones—and when she felt the heat that rised up her face, the hot tears started to flooded down her flushed cheeks. He kissed her roughly, and fully, while his hands abandoned hers and took it claim on her waist—he cradled her even closer than before and pressed his body against her. The heat that spread over her body did not subsided but consumed her whole and she felt like burning—melting. But when the touch of his figertips fell on her swollen eyelid and trailed down her tears she finally realized that she was crying.

It was only for a split of seconds before his hand had found it's way at the back on her head. And the next thing she knows, he already pulled her deep into another round of kisses—these ones even more delicate and flaccid than the firsts. The heat inside her began to building up again, but nothing of it matters anymore, because the only thing that she can feel beside the wetness of her tears was his tender kiss that still claimed her lips. She didn't know how long had passed when he released his lips upon her and breathed roughly—face inchies from hers while his hands curled aroud her petite body.

"Did," he began, "That answered your question?" he whispered between ragged breaths.

She didn't reply and instead brought her eyes up to his darken ones, she clutched on the fabrics of his uniform and stood on her tiptoes before giving him a light peck on his equally swollen lips.

"Yes…" she breated out.

"Good." he chuckled while he was playing with her caramel colored strands, "But if you still need some reassurance, I would gladly give it to you." he paused, "Though, it's not going to be just a simple kiss." he smirked.

Ayano can felt the blood that rushed over her face, "Shintaro-kun!" she said a little scandalized.

Seeing her reddened complexion only made him laughed at how cute she was being right now.

"Stop making such a face—" he demanded between uneven breaths, "Or I'm going to eat you." with a serious expression and eager mouth he started to brought his face closer.

"Wha—wha—_what!_" the heat that pooled down her cheeks went aflame, "_Shintaro-kun!_" she cried with a painfully high squeaking voice.

But sadly, her horrifed cries only give a rise to more laughs exiting from her apparently amused male companion. Oh well, she gives up. He did after all, gave her the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. And even for a while, she did forgot about the bleak future and upcoming tragedy and decided to treasured this special time the two of them had—_still have_. She thought about his tender smile and his laughs and she cannot help but to smiled beautifully for the happiness he gave her.

**_._**

_._

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>[Arigatou ne, Shintaro-kun. Aishiteimasu.]<em>

**_._**

_._

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

No excuses. I'm officaly a pervert XD. But well, this story actually came to me when I was sitting on my desk while reading through some legends on my smartphone, and unexpectedly I read one about the story of "Sasaki Sadako and a Thousand of Cranes" while skimming over some Japanesse urban legends.

Her story happened in 1950's and Sasaki-san had died from Leukemia at the age of 12. There are many version roaming around the internet but I choose the one in which she died while her cranes still not complete. There is also a version in which she did completed a thousand of them but then her wish didn't came true. It such a sad thing that she still faithfully folds another cranes even though her first wish didn't came true. Most of the information on this fic's about Sasaki-san I got from the internet. I pretty much summed it down though, you could browse for the full versions on the internet.

Ayano and paper cranes are pretty much connected so I kind of potrayed her character just like Sasaki-san—the selfless young girl who wanted the happiness of many people, even though they died in the end. Shintaro just kinda butted in and I cannot resist an angry and aggressive Shintaro so there you have it! Shinaya's always be my favorite and I love how the two of them complete each other (opposite attract, they said). This is my second attempt on writing a kissing scenes though, so I'm not really that confident in my ability. But anyway thank you for reading minna-san, until next time~


End file.
